Much data have accrued supporting the role of oxidized LDL(Ox-LDL) in the pathogenesis of atheroschlerosis. It has been shown to promote monocyte chemotaxis and is taken up by the macrophage scavenger receptor resulting in cholesterol esterification. Ox-LDL is cytotoxic and may hasten development of the atherosclerotic lesion. All major cells of the artery wall (smooth muscle cells, endothelial cells, monocytes) can oxidize LDL. It appears that the respiratory burst is important for the oxidation of LDL by activated monocytes resulting in its cytotoxicity. The mechanism of LDL oxidation in vivo remains to be elucidated. Antioxidants such as alpha tocopherol are able to reduce the susceptibility of LDL to oxidation. It is unknown how antioxidants can affect the cells of the artery wall that can oxidize LDL in vivo. No studies published to date have examined the effect of antioxidant supplementation on the cells of the arterial wall, such as monocytes and endothelial cells.Hence, it is the aim of the study to test the effect of alpha tocopherol supplementation on monocyte function as it relates to lipid peroxidation and atherogenesis, since it is the most readily available cell in the arterial wall for study.